


Through glassy eyes         (working on tittle)

by gamertale4393



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Death, Animal Traits, Aquariums, Cannibalism, Crack, Dark Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mermaids, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Well...kinda, Will Graham is a Cannibal, merman will, merperson will, no beta we die like murder husbands, off a cliff, only important for a little while, winston is best boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamertale4393/pseuds/gamertale4393
Summary: Hannibal Lecter was a man of fine things, whether those things were alive or not is out of the question.So when he heard of a new aquarium that opened nearby filled with exotic creatures from one of his dinner guests he had no choice but to visit the place himself, he just didn't account catching the eye of the resident merman with a peculiar mind.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Through glassy eyes         (working on tittle)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is the first Hannibal fanfiction that I've ever actually written so mu apologies if the characterization is a little out of character if any of you have ideas of how I could improve my writing that would be great!!!
> 
> (Also I'm very inconsistent with updates, sorry but I really don't do well with deadlines haha it's a wonder how I passed nay of my exams at this point.)

Doctor Hannibal Lecter was a man that appreciated the rare and exotic and such usually was expressed through his culinary arts. His use of rare and unusual animals garnered a reputation of sorts, he became known as the man who can make a meal out of anything that was presented to him, animals land or sea became a dish for his dinner guests, even wild and toxic fauna could somehow be meld into the perfect meal.

A place on the table which served these meals was hard to acquire if you were not close to the man himself, unless, you provided a creature worthy of a place of his table. This is how a woman, Savana Westbrooke, managed to acquire a seat at the elusive table by presenting a still alive selkie to the doctor, who gave the woman raised eyebrow before passing her a slip of paper with his initials on the front, then calling for the tank holding the Selkie to be transported to the kitchen.

Now seated at the doctor's table eating selkie of which she provided, she found herself surprisingly in a conversation with the man himself.  
"So, Mrs Westbrooke, how did you manage to acquire such a magnificent creature like a selkie?" the host asked after finishing his mouthful and dabbing the corners of his mouth with a napkin.  
"Oh, it was quite simple really I just purchased the creature from the aquarium." the woman said with a dismissive wave of her hand followed by a smug smile, obviously pleased to be addressed by the Doctor.  
Hannibal stopped his eating for a second before giving his full attention to the woman beside him, an unnoticeable grimace flickering over his face as a waft of her sickly sweet perfume passed by him from her hand.  
"What is this aquarium you speak of, I didn't think they would sell their attractions let alone one of this variety." he flickered through past conversations only to end up blank, no passing remarks or conversations he's heard has spoken of an aquarium that sells it's creatures, call his interest effectively captured.

Westbrooke blinked in surprise, out of everyone she thought that Doctor Lecter would have known of the establishment, so with a sharp smile she leaned closer to the impeccable man, her chest filled with a sort of giddiness knowing that she held a piece of information that the man didn't, which was surprising in its' self as he seemed to have eyes everywhere.  
"Now, now Doctor Lecter let's not get ahead of ourselves I can't just disclose this information without something in return, of course, nothings for free after all"  
Hannibal flickered his eyes up down the woman, his throat clenched in revulsion as his senses became overpowered by her perfume, he discretely swallowed trying to get rid of the odour that stuck to his pallet.  
"I guess that's fair," Hannibal said in barely concealed detestment,  
"what do you wish for me to acquire?" his tongue swipe over his slightly sharp teeth in his mouth, he hated that this woman held even the slightest bit of power over him.

Her smile turned the slightest bit sultry as she made a show of thinking about what she desired from him, she lifted her finger into the air and said in a voice laced in desire,  
"A dinner, just between you and me with no one else." she was lost within her own fantasy for a fracture of a second, enough time for her to miss the darkening of Hannibals eyes and a quirk of his lips.  
"I believe that could be arranged." Hannibal lifted his glass of wine and took a sip, marvelling at how the women was unaware she just signed her death warrant,  
"Does 9 pm this Saturday seem adequate?" Westbrooke nodded with a hum as leaned back into her seat and ate the last piece of selkie on her plate.

Hannibal politely cleared his throat into his napkin, glad that her foul stench was now out of his face,  
"Now, about that aquarium," he prompted.  
"Oh yes," she placed her cutlery down on her plate as Hannibal stiffened slightly from the scrape of the knife on his perfectly smooth plate,  
"I was able to get the selkie from Jack Crawford who owns the aquarium called 'The Exotic and Imganitive' although I think one of the employed named it not him," she said with a shrug of her shoulders,  
"You can purchase the attractions for a hefty price, although there's one he won't sell or at least is unable to." she sighed at the end while wiping her hands on her napkin.

"Unable?" Hannibal's mind raced with possibilities, was the creature sick therefore too ill to sell? Or was it too aggressive for a different owner?  
Westbrooke's black curls bounced as she nodded,  
"Apparently the merman doesn't seem to like a lot of people, and if you can't pass his 'test' or whatever Jack called it you couldn't even be allowed to be near the dam thing." she spat with a sneer.  
If Hannibal didn't find people rolling their eyes to be so rude he would have done so, no wonder she didn't pass his test with that attitude, maybe the creature appreciated manners as he does.

"Has anyone ever passed this creatures... test?" he glanced around the room seeing the other guests finishing the last of their meal, he would need to bring in dessert soon.  
"Nope, although there's one woman who seems to be able to get close enough to it to feed it and clean out its' tank although she's unable to actually touch it, her name's Beverly Katz." Hannibal nodded before deciding to end the conversation there, he stood and gatherd up the occupant's plates getting ready for dessert.

For once his mind wasn't on the next course instead on this strange creature that has already gathered his interest before even meeting him, he couldn't help but feel like he's already over his head and didn't that fill him with anticipation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!!! If you spot any spelling error please let me know, and If you have any Ideas for a tittle please drop them below!!!  
> I hope you guys don't mind the original character in this and the amount of dialogue, I usually don't write this much but it kinda just happened haha  
> Also sorry for no Will action yet but he will appear soon! My bb is just chilling at the moment but he shall appear in the next chapter.


End file.
